This invention relates to garment hangers which are primarily used to ship clothing from the manufacturer to the retailer. More particularly, this invention relates to garment hangers for garments of the type normally draped over a bar.
Heretofore, garments of the aforementioned type have typically been shipped in one of two ways. Many shippers transport garments such as pants, slacks and the like on hangers with a horizontal bar or rod over which the pants are folded or draped. During shipment, the garments and hangers are jostled from side to side and subject to severe vibration. This causes the garments to slide lengthwise of the bar resulting in some of the garments falling from the bar or gathering at one end of the bar. Garments that fall from or gather at one end of the hanger bar do not arrive in the best condition and frequently must be pressed prior to display. Some shippers have added friction surfaces on the bar so that there is a resistance to the garments sliding lengthwise of the bar. However, the use of high friction surfaces on the bar is not practical because it interferes with the mounting and removal of the garments which must be moved either lengthwise of the bar or across the bar during mounting and removal. In addition, some friction surfaces can snag finely woven material. Bars with friction surfaces also do not completely prevent the garments falling from a gathering on the bars.
Other shippers use a hanger having a horizontal bar equipped with two spaced clamps for gripping the garment. However, such hangers often do not have the resistance to jostling occurring during shipment, which jostling causes the clothing to whip from side to side, often causing the garments to pull out of the clamps permitting them to release from the hanger. This is particularly a problem during transportation which may subject garments to extended periods of vibration, causing the teeth to abrade the fabric. Hangers with paired clamps are difficult to manipulate by hand. Often the user feels he must have three hands, one hand to manipulate each of the clamps and a third to support the garment.
Another factor which has restricted the use of clamping hangers is the problem of obtaining an adequate grip on the garment without creasing or otherwise marking the garment. The use of serrations or teeth of a design sufficient to positively grip the garment is undesirable because of possible damage to the garment during shipment and handling. The problem of providing an adequate grip is further complicated in garments fabricated from tightwoven, smooth surface textiles which have low friction surfaces.